Blue Requiem Blue Memories And A Blue Hedgehog
by Fuwa2 Kyara
Summary: One starry night, Chris thinks back to the times of his life. A song fic of Ao No Requiemu.


This is a one-shot fic. My sister found this song and I just loved it. I listened to the words and I thought: "The words in this song is kind of like Chris's life!" So I just wrote this. It's my first songfic, so... Don't expect it to be really good. Enjoy.

P.S. The song lyrics for Ao No Reguiemu (Blue Requiem) are in Japanese, but the writing in between them is in English.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, nor this song whatsoever!

* * *

**Blue Requiem Blue Memories And A Blue Hedgehog**

_Kaze ga fukinuketa once in my life_

_Ikusenkai no deai no naka de_

_Mune wo tsuranuita You're shoot'in star_

_Yuujou yori mo Tsuyoku hukaku_

Chris stared into his cup of coffee, then glanced at a clock in the café. It was already half past ten. He looked out the window with a smile. The sky was clear, and he could see the moon and the stars through the window with an unclear reflection of himself in the café. Chris watched a few cars pass by and imagined a blue hedgehog speed past all the cars in a blink of an eye. He chuckled to himself before he thought back and floated around with the memories.

_Ano hi nakushita Jibun no "kakera" tachi_

_Anata ga subete Sukima wo umete kureta_

_Day by day Kanashimi ga furisosoide_

_Na ki ja kuru chikyuu de Sasae atteta yo ne two of us_

Chris had been twelve when he had moved into the town. He took a glance out the car window when Mr.Tanaka said 'that is your new home' then got back to thinking about his friends from the old town the Thorndikes lived in. His old friends. Jake, David, and Annie. He didn't want to leave them, the old house, nor his old school. He felt as though a part of him was left behind, until a blue hedgehog came splashing into his pool one night.

The days that came by brought new adventures, and took his sadness away when they left. The adventures brought them together.

_Totemo yasashii me wo shiteta_

_Anata ga utau Ao no requiem_

_Ketsushite wasure wa shinai kara_

_Mirai no hate wo Kanadete ite shinu toki made_

Chris took a sip out of the cup and remembered when Sonic was singing a song as he sat on the window ledge at night, and when he taught him the song. It was two nights before they went back to their world. He promised he would never forget him and all the things that ever happened while he was here. He still remembers the carefree and adventurous hedgehog. The one with the trademark smile and thumbs up. The one who ran with sound dragging it's self behind him. The one who saved the city, the country, the world. The one friend he would never forget for all eternity.

_Watashi wa donna Nukumori wo ageta no?_

_Sabishisa yori mo Fukaku kodoku na yoru ni_

_Long way road Utsumuku watashi no soba de_

_Mukuwarenu namida wo Itsu mo egao ni shite kureta_

Chris wondered sometimes. Has he ever been helpful to Sonic? Has he ever done something good to help him? Was all he'd ever done was get in his way? Chris remembered the time Eggman used the six chaos emeralds and almost beat Sonic. During chaos control, the tears he shed where turned into a smile when Sonic came back.

_Totemo kanashii me de warau_

_Anata ga itsu ka Kieteshimau to_

_Sonna yokan ga Shiteta kedo_

_Kioku tojireba Ai ni yukeru Ano sora made_

A frown would come across his face at the thought of Sonic leaving him, but the song Sonic had taught him and the memories of their adventures would always keep them together, no matter how far they were.

All night long "sayonara" wo kabau you ni

Nan'ni mo iwanai de Hoshi no umi ni dagareta blue star

Chris looked up into the sky the night Sonic left, and watched the starry sky. The same one as he sees now. He'd seen a shooting star pass by in the blink of an eye. He'd imagined it as Sonic running at top speed. Running carefree into the everlasting night sky.

_Kaze ga fukinuketa once in my life_

_Ikusenkai no deai no naka de_

_Mune wo tsuranuita You're shoot'in star_

_Yuujou yori mo Tsuyoku hukaku_

_Totemo yasashii me wo shiteta_

_Anata ga utau Ao no requiem_

_I miss you Wasure wa shinai kara_

_Mirai no hate wo Kanadete ite Shinu toki made_

As Chris left some money on the table he went out the café door, putting on his coat on the way out. He looked up at the stars again while he walked along the sidewalk. A sad frown was on him at the thought of Sonic being far far away and seeing him was out of the question, but a smile covered it up as he started singing the song. The song Sonic and Chris had sang together on that last night.

* * *

D'ju like it? Was it bad? I bet it was, in fact I bet it was horrible! I'm so sorry! I'm never doing a song fic ever again!!


End file.
